AoTP RP (Adventure of The Party RP)
Player : Huh....let's start. *The player enters Centinid City *4:28 ArmageddongeeITA M. Weegepede is hanging around, everyone has left him there *4:29 ADgee The players goes to meet Weegeepede * 4:29 ArmageddongeeITA M. Weegepede: Uh? Hello, who are you? *4:31 Sling King gtg * 4:31 ADgee ok *4:31 ArmageddongeeITA bye * 4:32 ADgee bye *Sling King has left the chat. *4:32 ADgee -The players' name was NoIdea2- *4:33 ArmageddongeeITA M. Weegeepede: Okay, NoIdea2. I need help to find my friends and fight this evil. Could you help me? *4:33 ADgee -The player chooses Yes- *4:34 ArmageddongeeITA M. Weegepede: Great, let's head north and defeat the one that took control of the city. *4:38 ADgee -They head on- *4:39 ArmageddongeeITA They find some enemies *4:43 ADgee -After beating the enemies they reach the first boss- * 4:45 ArmageddongeeITA Ragnarokgee (MC): Hello. *M. Weegepede: Hm? Armageddon's brother? *4:46 ADgee What does MC mean *4:46 ArmageddongeeITA (Mind-Controlled) *4:46 ADgee oh *4:46 ArmageddongeeITA (All of the four doomsday brothers are mindcontrolled in the game) *4:46 ADgee Oh *(I wonder how his attack animations are) * 4:48 ArmageddongeeITA (Uh, what do you mean?) * 4:48 ADgee (How the attacks look like) *4:49 ArmageddongeeITA (Oh. They would be big attacks but are easy to dodge) *4:49 ADgee oh *They battle,now the player controls M.Weegeepede *4:51 ArmageddongeeITA Ragnarokgee attacks with many energy attacks *4:52 ADgee M.Weegeepede starts attacking Ragnarokgee with his attacks *(I guess it's needed for him to be weakened to be spared) *4:53 ArmageddongeeITA Ragnarokgee gets weakened, after a few attacks, his eyes glow *Trees behind him fall *Ragnarokgee: My power isn't enough... i will drain it.... from the nature! *his attacks are now faster *(right) *4:54 ADgee M.Weegeepede uses Magnet Bombs *4:56 ArmageddongeeITA Ragnarokgee falls on the ground *Ragnarokgee: Wasn't... enough...! *Closes his eyes* *4:56 ADgee M.Weegeepede spares Ragnarokgee *4:56 ArmageddongeeITA Ragnarokgee: You're.... sparing me? *4:57 ADgee M.Weegeepede chooses SPARE again *ummm *4:58 ArmageddongeeITA Ragnarokgee: ...T-Thanks... *He gets up* He... *5:01 ADgee M.Weegeepede then continues *5:02 ArmageddongeeITA Ragnarokgee: He took me and my brothers. He controlled us. *5:02 ADgee (Lets just make if it was a simulation9 *M.Weegeepede : Who? *5:03 ArmageddongeeITA (what do you mean?) *Ragnarokgee: Di....Digomolati, is that his name? *5:05 ADgee M.Weegeepede : Yes.....he's sorta godly. *.. *you there *5:07 ArmageddongeeITA Yes, sorry *5:07 ADgee ok *5:08 ArmageddongeeITA Ragnarokgee: ...Please, free my brothers.... i am too weak to do it.... don't harm them.... *5:08 ADgee M.Weegeepede : I wont..... *5:09 ArmageddongeeITA Ragnarokgee: ...Thanks! You saved me! *He gives M. Weegepede an item* *5:09 ADgee M.Weegeepede : Thanks.. *5:10 ArmageddongeeITA Ragnarokgee: Now.... i really gotta go heal! Bye! *5:10 ADgee M.Weegeepede : Bye. *M.Weegeepede continues to the new location *5:11 ArmageddongeeITA (Where is AD unlocked?) *5:11 ADgee (On Landscape) *(after accepting his help request) *5:11 ArmageddongeeITA (Oh, could you write that? I don't know how to do that) *5:12 ADgee (What do you mean) *5:12 ArmageddongeeITA (This part should be done by you, since it's about your character) *5:12 ADgee (ok) *M.Weegeepede appears on Landscape *AD was there *AD : Oh hello,my friend.This is really beatifuly,unluckily this is the only landscape alive.So will you help me protect it? *-M.Weegeepede accepts- *AD : Thank you a lot.-Joins the party- *5:16 ArmageddongeeITA gtg *save it *5:17 ADgee awww bye *ok Category:Unfinished Roleplays